


Beguilement

by elena717



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Small Town, Angst with a Happy Ending, Braces, Cat Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon), Cats, High School Students, Master/Pet, Multi, Nerd Fishlegs Ingerman, Nerd Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Orthodontists, Power Imbalance, Prom, References to Norse Religion & Lore, STEM, Stray Cat Toothless, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, pop culture references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 00:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15085133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elena717/pseuds/elena717
Summary: Hiccup never believed in fate, Toothless changed everything.Or, nerd!Hiccup and cat!Toothless in a modern AU.





	Beguilement

Prologue

It was a misty, murky day. The sky was covered with dark, heavy clouds that promised rain. Sitting on his front porch, wrapped in a thick, fluffy blanket was a skinny teenage boy with auburn hair, scattered light freckles and bright green eyes. On a little rusty mahogany desk next to him was a complex drawing that resembled a treasure map. A single stick of sharpened charcoal laid next to the drawing. The boy sipped from a mug full of sizzling apple cider. A gentle female voice called from inside the house.

 

"Hiccup, come inside and try some of these haddock-filled cupcakes I made!"

 

Hiccup rose from his chair and laid his mug down on the desk. He stretched and walked inside. His mother Valka was full of ideas and imagination. A woman who was gentle and loving without ceasing to be tough and wise. She loved to experiment with all sorts of new recipes she'd come up with whenever inspired. Hiccup loved his mother very much, but he wished he could say the same for any food she makes. He forced a smile as he wolfed down one of the haddock-filled cupcakes. Resisting the desire to gag and looking onto Valka's expectant face instead, he commented.

 

"Quite...special. Definitely different from the egg yolk smoothie last time though. You need to spend more time relishing the taste afterwards. Keep it up, mom!"

 

"Want some more?" Valka asked, grinning.

 

Hiccup instantly replied, ""Save them for dad. I'm going to Fishlegs', will be back by dinner." He put on his jacket and boots, grabbed his skateboard and headed for Fishlegs' house. Valka called out after him to be careful. Not that there was much to be careful about. Berk, a tiny coastal town with a population of 500, was placid, languid and inert. Here, you will find the worst weather and the kindest, unpresumptuous people imaginable.

 

On the way to Fishlegs' house, Hiccup was instinctively drawn to a small, writhing black cat with dark red stains on its unkempt pelt. It laid helplessly inside a natural shelter created by a few large, grey boulders on the side of the path. One glance at the cat, and Hiccup was enticed. Memories began to flood his mind like the thunderstorm that would come any minute now. With one look at the menacing sky with heavy grey clouds and no further thought, he dashed in the direction of the cat, who raised its head and met Hiccup's eyes. The hurt and suspicious, yet helpless gaze it gave Hiccup touched him and awoke distant memories.

 

"I'll take care of you." he whispered, and with that, he gently picked it up and continued in the direction of Fishlegs' house, tenderly carrying the little black cat in his arms.


End file.
